Love's Fire
by fifthcru5ader
Summary: One all-beating power Two true lovers Three major supporting characters Four gripping tales
1. Love Sparks

It was a fine and sunny morning in Equestria and a young orange pegasus by the name of Scootaloo was riding on her scooter to the Carousel Boutique where her friend Sweetie Belle and her older sister Rarity lived. When Scootaloo knocked on the door, Rarity answered.

"Hello, Scootaloo darling! Have you come for Sweetie Belle?" Scootaloo nodded and Rarity turned and called for her younger sister, "Sweetie Belle! Scootaloo wants you to come out and play!" And Sweetie Belle was down in a shot.

"Now girls, don't get into trouble and don't stay out too late, Sweetie Belle." Rarity warned.

"No need to worry Rarity! Sweets is safe with me!" Scootaloo assured. Rarity smiled at them and went inside to make dresses.

Apple Bloom was on a trip with Applejack to Celestia knows where, so there was no need for Sweetie Belle to get the cart. She put on a helmet and stood on the scooter, wrapping her hooves around Scootaloo's waist, glad of the fact that she was with such a protective and determined pony. They sped off out of Ponyville and over many fields and through dark forests, discussing matters such as when Apple Bloom got back, where they would go 'crusading' next. Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle had joined to make a group called the Cutie Mark Crusaders, trying out their talents anywhere and anytime they could, hoping to get their cutie marks, which were marks on a pony's flank depicting their special talent. They rode on for many hours, chatting as the hours flew by almost at the pace of the scooter.

After it got dark, Scootaloo stopped in the middle of a forest and noticed Luna's moon white in the sky.

"Aw gee, Rarity's gonna be so mad!" Scootaloo turned to Sweetie.

"Nah, she won't. Actually I think she'll be rather glad if you know what I mean" Sweetie replied, raising her eyebrows significantly.

And the young filly was correct.

Meanwhile, in Rarity's bedroom at the Carousel Boutique, Rarity stood in the dark with a mystery pony. When she flicked on a bedside lamp, it revealed that Rarity was wearing a sexy red g-string and the other pony was Pinkie Pie. Rarity struck a suggestive pose, revealing herself to her girlfriend.

"Come and get it baby." She purred and Pinkie Pie launched herself on top of Rarity, stripping her out of her thong and kissing her passionately.

"Still, we better go back." Scootaloo stated. "But it'll be a long trip." So they started to make their way back through the forest. After a few minutes Sweetie Belle rested her head on Scootaloo's shoulder and her breathing deepened so Scootaloo parked her scooter in a bush and carried Sweetie Belle to a hollow tree where they were unlikely to get disturbed.

As they lay down, Sweetie snuggled into Scootaloo. The orange filly put a fore leg around her shoulders and stroked her mane. Sweet Celestia, she was beautiful, Scootaloo thought, she would destroy the sun to-

"No! I can't think that about Sweets! She's my friend! That would be weird!" Scootaloo told herself. But despite telling herself not to, Scootaloo fell into a dream.

She felt hooves massaging her sides behind her. She turned and found her flank raised in the air and behind that flank was Sweetie Belle.

"I'm going to stick my horn into your tight wet pussy." Sweetie growled suggestively, lowering her head and sticking her horn inside Scootaloo.

"Yes! Fuck me Sweets! Fuck me hard!"

Scootaloo woke from the dream in a cold sweat and felt herself on the edge of an orgasm, panting and dazed. Sweetie Belle also happened to wake up. She saw Scootaloo and thought of two possibilities: either she was just woken from a nightmare or she was about to have an orgasm. From seeing and hearing Rarity and Pinkie Pie in this state, she knew it was the latter. She slowly reached her hoof down and rubbed feverishly at Scootaloo's nether regions, determined to make her cum quickly.

"Haaaah... Yess... Sweetie Belle!" She screamed as she came violently, throwing her head back and almost giving herself laryngitis. She threw her fore legs around Sweetie Belle, breathing into the crook of her neck.

Sweetie Belle pulled back and kissed Scootaloo deep, running her hooves down her chest.

"You want me, don't you?" Sweetie Belle nibbled Scootaloo's ear.

"Y-yeah.. I want you inside me.. Please Sweets... Make love to me!" Scootaloo groaned. Sweetie Belle started kissing down Scootaloo's jawline and she planted kisses and nips on her collarbone as she ruffled Scootaloo's flight feathers.

"Haaaaaaahhh... Yeah..." Scootaloo breathed, wrapping herself around the unicorn.

"Like that?" Sweetie paused and looked up at her friend

"Fuck yes! I need you now Sweets!". Scootaloo panted, exposing herself to the white unicorn. Sweetie slowly and delicately licked Scootaloo's folds, nipping on her clitoris from time to time. After eating her out for a second, Sweetie Belle flipped Scootaloo over so her blank flank was in the air.

"I'm going to stick my horn into your tight wet pussy." Sweetie growled suggestively, lowering her head and sticking her horn inside Scootaloo, just as she'd dreamed.

"Yes! Fuck me Sweets! Fuck me hard!" Scootaloo whimpered.

Sweetie Belle obeyed and thrust hard, pulling Scootaloo's flank back further onto her horn.

"Fuck, you're so tight, Scootaloo!" Sweetie moaned, reaching her hoof forward to play with Scootaloo's wings.

After a time, Sweetie Belle sent a stream of magic inside Scootaloo, just as she'd seen Rarity do to Pinkie Pie when she'd spied on them in the wardrobe.

Scootaloo wailed in pleasure and came all over Sweetie's horn. Sweetie got her horn out from the other filly and Scootaloo turned and made out with the unicorn. Scootaloo craned her neck and started to suck her juices off of Sweetie Belle's horn.

"Aaaah.. Scootaloo.. " Sweetie breathed. She reached down to pleasure herself. Scootaloo saw this and lowered herself onto Sweetie Belle, both of them crying out when they made contact down there. They both rubbed against each other, crying and groaning each other's names. They rubbed harder and faster, both of their juices merging.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" They both threw their heads back and screamed when they both came at the same time.

Scootaloo fell onto Sweetie Belle's chest and threw her fore legs around her.

"I loved that Sweets. I love YOU." Scootaloo reached up and kissed her friend

"I love you too Scootaloo." Sweetie replied. They both spent the rest of the night resting in each other's arms.

The next morning, they travelled back to Ponyville. When they approached the Carousel Boutique, they heard moaning coming from upstairs. When they knocked on the door, a voice grumbled,

"Oh shit!" Then a minute later, Rarity opened the door, hair ruffled, with Pinkie Pie by her side with marks around her thighs where a strap on had evidently been worn.

They were ready to give whoever it was a piece of their minds but they smiled when they saw it was Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, standing closer together than they had been yesterday. Rarity scooped the fillies up in her fore legs and hugged them close, squealing

"Oh darlings! We were so worried about you!"

"Yeah!" Pinkie agreed, joining the hug "we stayed up all night waiting for you! To keep awake, we-"

"Pinkie!" Rarity glared at her mare friend, setting the fillies down

"Don't worry sister! I accept that you and Pinkie love each other!" Sweetie smiled "as long as you accept this:" Sweetie turned to Scootaloo and kissed her softly and lovingly.

Rarity smiled and cooed "ahh!" while Pinkie Pie grinned and added "the fillies are growing up!"

When Sweetie finished kissing her girlfriend, she turned to Rarity for approval.

"Of course we accept your love, darlings! I know that Scootaloo would never hurt you!"

Scootaloo and Sweetie smiled

"Yep, like I said yesterday, she's safe with me, Rarity!" Scootaloo grinned.

"Hey sister... Do you think Scoots could stay for a sleep over?" Sweetie asked

"Of course she can! She's welcome here anytime!" Rarity nodded

"Great! Well, do you think you could make me something.." Sweetie whispered in her ear, while Rarity smiled in amusement.

That night, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo stood in Sweetie's darkened bedroom. When Sweetie flicked on her bedside lamp, she stood suggestively in a smaller version of the underwear that Rarity had worn for Pinkie the previous night.

"Come and get it, baby!" Sweetie purred, and Scootaloo launched herself on top of Sweetie Belle, stripping her out of her thong and kissing her passionately.


	2. Love Shines

It was Hearts and Hooves day in Ponyville, where everypony and their mother pranced around town with their mare- or colt-friend. Sweetie Belle hadn't seen Scootaloo that day. She wondered where she was. Instead she entertained herself by hiding in the kitchen cupboard and peeking out when Pinkie Pie flounced in with a card and a huge box. Rarity flew into the room and flung her fore-hooves around her mare friend. They exchanged cards and Pinkie got a cupcake decorating set from Rarity. She pushed the wrapped box towards the unicorn.

"Happy Hearts and Hooves day!" Pinkie smiled as Rarity opened the wrapped gift.

"Oh Pinkie!" Rarity grinned "it's a sew-a-tron 5000! I've always wanted one! I need to give you your thank you!"

"Here and now?"

"Of course!" Rarity kissed Pinkie Pie, their bodies pressed together. Sweetie Belle sneaked out of the cupboard when the kissing got too heated. She opened the back and found a note:

"To Sweets,

Go to Ponyville Moors for your Hearts and Hooves gift

Love ya forever :)

Scoots."

Sweetie Belle grabbed her gift for Scootaloo and went towards the moors. She trekked for miles across the moors and smiled when she got to the ridge, she could see Celestia's sun setting.

"No doubt to get to the festivities with Twi" she thought with a snide smile.

Scootaloo was reclining with her back on the side of the viewing rock. She grinned when she saw her mare friend and Sweetie Belle threw herself into Scoots' fore-legs. She rested her head on Scootaloo's chest with the pegasus' fore-hooves wrapped around her.

"I love you Sweetie Belle." Scootaloo murmured "when you came into my life, you brightened it up." She craned her neck down and kissed her mare friend lovingly. "I will always love you. You are the most beautiful pony in the world, let alone Equestria."

"I love you too Scoots." Sweetie replied "and I got a gift for you." She got out her paper and softly crooned into Scootaloo's ear

# you came into my life

Got rid of all my strife

You are a wild fire

A live wire

Love shines

I'm yours and you are mine

Love is a fire

It will burn forever.

When I feel your arms around me

It gets rid of all my grief

When I feel your lips touch mine

I know now that love shines

Love shines

I'm yours and you are mine

Love is a fire

It will burn forever#

Scootaloo had started crying tears of joy

"That was beautiful!" She sobbed "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Sweetie Belle made out with Scootaloo for a solid five minutes.

Scootaloo got up and on top of the viewing rock with Sweetie Belle. She got down on one knee and took out an engagement band with a heart on it.

"Sweetie Belle, I want you to be mine all my life. Will you marry me?" She asked, half expecting to feel hooves attacking her or the sting of 'no' enter her ears.

Instead she felt herself pushed onto her back and the feel of lips on hers.

"Of course I'll be yours." Sweetie Belle whispered in her ears. They made out again and indulged in light petting.

Sweetie Belle entered the Carousel Boutique wearing her engagement band.

Rarity appeared in the living room doorway

"Hello darling! How was your day?"

"Same old same old," she shrugged, feigning nonchalance. "I've just gotten engaged to Scootaloo."

"Oh darling!" Rarity took hold of her sister and threw her in the air and caught her again. "I'm so jealous that its happened to you first! But let's get down to business. I have to make the most beautiful dresses for you and Scootaloo! And I take it everyone else is invited?"

Sweetie nodded yes.

"Well, busy busy busy. I have to make suits and dresses for everyone in Ponyville."

"Thanks sister! I'll make sure you catch the bouquet!" She and Rarity chuckled.

Meanwhile, Scootaloo went home to her cloud. She saw Rainbow Dash zooming overhead. Rainbow turned and hovered in front of her honorary little sister.

"'sup Scoots?" Dash greeted

"I'm okay Dash. How was your marathon with Fluttershy?" Scootaloo raised her eyebrows significantly

"What? Uh- I mean, who said we-? Okay, it was explosive." Rainbow Dash admitted. "How 'bout you?"

"Well, I just got engaged to Sweets today." She smiled, showing her own engagement band.

"Awesome! I suppose we better leave it to Rarity to make the gear!" The both giggled for a moment "Me and Flutters would be happy to go, as long as I don't have to wear a poofy dress!" And with that she zoomed off, leaving a rainbow trail behind her.


	3. Love's Flame

It was the morning of the wedding of Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. Sweetie Belle woke up and flung open the curtains with unstoppable glee. She raced out of her room and into Rarity and Pinkie's room. She woke them up and reminded them:

"Today's my big day!"

"Yes I know." Rarity welled up. Sweetie Belle jumped onto the bed and wrapped her hooves around her sister, Pinkie joining in the hug.

"I'm sorry. I just can't believe that you're growing up so soon. I can't get away with calling you my baby sister anymore." She managed a shaky laugh and wrapped her hooves around the other two ponies.

Meanwhile, Scootaloo was waking up on her little cloud. She went straight over to Rainbow Dash's cloud house. Her and Fluttershy were waiting for her in their own dresses, Rainbow Dash's being slinky and cool and Fluttershy wearing a pink dress.

"You ready for this, Scoots?" Rainbow asked "Yeah." Answered Scootaloo, before going into the bathroom to change into her own dress.

Sweetie Belle was looking in the mirror, in her white dress.

"It's beautiful." She gasped "thank you so much Rarity!"

"Anything for my little sister." Rarity winked.

Pinkie Pie looked into the room.

"Wow! You look so pretty!" Pinkie smiled

"Thank you. But in truth you can thank Rarity. She was the one that made it."

"Okie-dokie-lokie! Thanks Rarity!" Pinkie kissed Rarity and sprang off to change into her dress.

Scootaloo stood in the living room in her dress suit. She was all smiles, mostly because she was going to marry her true love and partially because she didn't have to wear a girly dress.

"Wow! You look awesome Scoots!" Rainbow Dash smiled at the filly

"Yes, it's a beautiful outfit." Fluttershy agreed happily.

Scootaloo blushed as she felt tears running down her face.

"Hey kid, what's wrong?" Rainbow put her wing on the younger pegasus' back.

"I'm just so happy." She sniffed, " Celestia above, Sweets is supposed to be the sensitive one and I'm crying at everything she does."

"Ah, c'mon, crying doesn't make a pegasus weaker!"

"I agree." Fluttershy put her wing on Scootaloo's back as well. "I can only too well remember a couple of times I've had to comfort Rainbow-"

"Flutters!" The headstrong pegasus blushed

"I'm sorry"

"Anyway, let's get you to the altar, Princess Charming." The three pegasi flew off (well, Scootaloo rode on Rainbow's back)

When the Pegasi reached the town hall (which was also used for weddings) they saw Vinyl Scratch, Octavia and a few other ponies setting up. Scootaloo knew that Vinyl and Octavia were married so she wandered over to them to ask advice

"Wassup, Scoots?"

"Hello Scootaloo."

"Hi. I need to ask some advice." Scootaloo greeted

"Yes, you can ask anything" Octavia smiled

"Were you two nervous when you got married?"

"I'll say!" Vinyl chuckled "I was in a cold sweat until Octy turned up. Then everything went real smooth."

"So as soon as Sweetie Belle comes, you'll find your nervousness go away." Octavia finished "congratulations by the way"

"Yeah, all the best!"

"Thank you" Scootaloo smiled. She walked over to the altar as some guests began to arrive. Cherilee, Twilight, Spike, Celestia, Luna, Applejack, Big Macintosh, Granny Smith, Derpy, Spitfire and even Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara bothered to turn up.

Meanwhile, Sweetie Belle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Apple Bloom (who was Sweetie's bridesmaid) were getting ready to leave the Boutique. Sweetie Belle took a deep breath and walked alongside her sister, with the two others walking in front of them.

"You look absolutely beautiful. Like a princess." Rarity whispered to the younger unicorn.

They finally arrived at the Town Hall and as they walked in, the wedding march (remixed thanks to Vinyl) started to play. Sweetie Belle saw ponies whom she knew: her teacher Cherilee, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Spike, Luna, Vinyl, Octavia, Applejack, Big Mac, Granny Smith, Derpy, Spitfire, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. At the altar she saw Scootaloo looking lovingly at her and Celestia acting as Justice of the Peace.

She smiled at Scootaloo as she went up to her.

"You look beautiful" Scootaloo whispered

"So do you" Sweetie Belle whispered back.

"Friends, we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle." Celestia began, studying the crowd of ponies (and dragon).

"Scootaloo, repeat after me." Celestia magically lifted one wedding band and handed it to Scootaloo.

"I give you this band"

"I give you this band"

"As a symbol of our marriage"

"As a symbol of our marriage"

"I promise to love, respect and honour you"

"I promise to love, respect and honour you"

"Through sickness and through health"

"Through sickness and through health"

"Through rich and through poor"

"Through rich and through poor"

"Till death us do part"

"Till death us do part"

Celestia turned to Sweetie Belle and they did the same.

"Scootaloo, do you take Sweetie Belle to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do" Scootaloo answered

"And Sweetie Belle, do you take Scootaloo to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"Then Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, I proudly announce you wife and wife. You may kiss each other"

Scootaloo kissed Sweetie Belle lovingly, tears of joy running down both their faces.

Sweetie then turned and threw the bouquet and as promised, Rarity caught it.

Later in the dining hall, everyone was sat around their tables waiting for Rarity to make her speech

"OK, let me start by saying I am so jealous!" Rarity began, and a few chuckles arose from the crowd. "I can't believe that my baby sister has gotten married before me! Though, I can't call her my baby sister anymore. Scootaloo, I hope you will look after my sister."

"Sure thing!"

"Good. Anyway, when my Sweetie Belle was born, she looked so cute. The size of an apple. I did everything I could to help look after her."

"Aaaww.." The crowd cooed as Rarity showed a picture of baby Sweetie Belle.

"Then after our parents' sad death, I looked after her full time. It has been a long journey into adulthood for my Sweetie but it was worth it to see her marry her true love. It's sad to finally see my baby bird leaving the nest, but I hope I will see her every single day."

And everypony applauded and fell to eating their food.

Soon, everypony was in the dance hall.

"Alright everypony!" Vinyl Scratch announced "it's time for the happy couple's first dance! Me and Octy have put a little ditty together for the wedding" Vinyl put a record on the decks and a remixed cello song echoed around the hall. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle went to the center of the room and began to dance, looking into each other's eyes, lost in a little world of their own. They went gracefully around the dance floor. After a few minutes the song ended.

"Everypony and anypony! Let's hit the dance floor!" Vinyl shouted, putting another record on the decks and 'Close to you' by the Carpenters played. Everypony paired up and hit the dance floor, Vinyl even leaving the decks to slow dance with Octavia.

They danced through the night, including a rousing rendition of 'The Pony Pokey' (courtesy of Pinkie Pie) and the last song was 'Sandstorm' by Darude.

"For old time's sake, babe." Vinyl whispered to Octavia, kissing her.

It was one in the morning and Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo rushed into the wedding suite. They jumped onto the bed, kissing furiously and stripping their clothes off.

Sweetie Belle reached her hoof down and rubbed Scootaloo's pleasure patch. Scootaloo groaned and rubbed her nose against her neck.

"Finally you're mine." Sweetie growled suggestively into Scootaloo's ear. "I can do whatever I want to you."

"Hhaah...yeeahh..." Scootaloo moaned and kissed Sweetie Belle's neck.

Sweetie Belle exhaled slowly: her neck was one of her most sensitive parts. She pushed her hoof inside Scootaloo's passage. The orange filly moaned extensively and put Sweetie's horn inside her mouth, swirling her tongue around the hard appendage. Sweetie drew in a breath and began to slide her hoof in and out of Scootaloo's vagina. Scootaloo squealed in pure rapture. She squirmed and fell into an explosive orgasm, just as Sweetie herself had hers from her horn being pleasured. She clamped her jaw around Scootaloo's shoulder as they both rode out their orgasms.

"I love you so damn much Sweetie Belle." Scootaloo panted

"Me too. I wish we could float away into the sky, far away."

"Hehe. Has Granny Smith's Zap Cider got you delusional?" Scootaloo kissed Sweetie Belle's forehead.

Sweetie Belle knew that they were an unlikely pair, and they were exactly the opposite, but she loved Scootaloo with all her heart.


	4. Blue Fire

It was night in Ponyville. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were snuggled up together looking into Luna's lake, a crescent shaped body of water that sparkled at night.

"You know, everything looks different at night." Scootaloo commented

"Yeah," Sweetie Belle replied "If only Apple Bloom wasn't on a trip with Applejack again, then she could be seeing this."

"I'm getting suspicious on what they must be doing." Scootaloo remarked

"Scoots! Behave!" Sweetie Belle scolded in a good-humoured way.

"I'm just going to go and get something to eat." Scootaloo got up and kissed Sweetie Belle and headed off into the distance.

Scootaloo trotted away into the vista thinking how lucky she was to be married to the most beautiful mare in Equestria when she felt a sharp pain at the side of her head and, the life draining away from her, she fell onto the ground.

A dark shadow hovered over her for a moment before picking the body up and flying to Pony Peaks.

It flew into a small cave, which turned out to be a HQ of some sort. The creature stepped into the light, revealing itself to be a Draquilequus, a pegasus with the wings of a dragon and the legs of an eagle. It went into a room, grasping Scootaloo firmly in its talons. It walked slowly to a towering figure, which was another Draquilequus at least twice the size of the first one.

"Ah, TalonScreech." The huge Draquilequus king greeted the smaller one. "What is it you have got there?"

"It's a pegasus filly" TalonScreech answered "but I accidentally killed it. My attack was too strong for it."

"Then we shall revive it." The king, whose name was Equadon, sighed "though it will take longer to mutate it."

"Maybe we will mutate it while it's unconscious?" TalonScreech suggested

"That is a good idea" the king smiled cruelly and smoothed his shoulder feathers.

Scootaloo was sat in a vertical cylindrical tank with wires sticking out from her body. The tank was filled with an un-identifiable orange liquid.

"OK, reviving procedure beginning!" A Draquilequus pressed a button. Scootaloo jolted as electricity coursed through her body.

"Consciousness at 1%" a mechanical voice informed the scientists.

"Now we must prepare the mutation procedure." Sneered Equadon.

Sweetie Belle was running through Ponyville, calling Scootaloo's name. She had been gone for the last hour, and Sweetie had grown worried. She could have been lost, hurt, or worst of all, killed. She stopped in shock when a dark winged figure landed in front of her but calmed down when it revealed itself to be Princess Luna.

"Consciousness at 7%"

The scientists gathered around the tank.

"The subject seems to be responding well to the reviving procedure. Yet we have to wait until she is more conscious to initiate the mutation." Equadon remarked.

"20% is a good level to start the procedure." The main scientist/guard contributed.

"Yes" Equadon stated "we shall put the blue fire into the systems at that time" he then turned and walked out of the lab.

Back in Ponyville, Luna looked down at the shaken filly

"Sweetie Belle? What are you doing out this late?" She asked

"Scootaloo's gone missing." Sweetie shook "she said she'd get something to eat but that was more than an hour ago." She started to sob "I'm so worried"

Luna reached down and hugged the unicorn. Sweetie Belle snuggled into the surprisingly warm hold.

"Have you seen anything suspicious tonight?" Sweetie Belle asked after a time

"I saw a Draquilequus." She answered "but I left it be. It can only be defeated by physical force."

"Did you see what it was doing?

"Yes, it killed a small creature, filly-sized, and flew towards Pony Peaks." Luna hugged the Unicorn, who was now sobbing wildly "I'm so sorry, but it could have been Scootaloo."

"Consciousness at 21%"

"Sir, do you want me to insert the blue fire now?" Drake, the guard asked.

"Yes, here it is." Equadon took out a jar that had a blue flame inside. Drake took the jar and, opening the lid, he emptied the fire into the machine.

"Consciousness at 35%"

"The fire has given the subject a boost in consciousness." Drake turned to the king

"Excellent. Now all we have to do is wait." The Draquilequus king looked at Scootaloo then returned to his room.

In Ponyville, Sweetie Belle was still sobbing.

"But there is always hope." Luna reminded her. "I may have been mistaken, she may still be alive."

"No! She's dead! I can't carry on without her!" Sweetie Belle cried to the night princess.

Luna lifted Sweetie Belle onto her back.

"Then I shall take you to Ponyville Peaks myself." She stated "we shall see if Scootaloo is dead."

The moon Alicorn took off with two beats of her powerful wings, while Sweetie Belle clung onto her back. They flew over Ponyville, over Luna's Lake and over the fields beyond, towards the distant mountain. Sweetie Belle felt the wedding band around her neck. It had an orange heart on it. But maybe the Pegasus she'd married was facing her permanent fate...maybe she already had. But, as Luna had told her, there was always hope.

"Consciousness at 79%"

"The subject's motor senses are starting to respond." Drake told SnoutClaw, another scientist

"That is a good sign." The scientist replied. "It should only be another 35 minutes before the subject is fully conscious. The blue fire is taking effect. She may turn out..more rowdy than we'd expect."

"Security must be heightened as a result." Drake shouted over a young sentry.

"Make sure nobody gets in or out!"

"Yes sir." The younger Draquilequus ran off.

Luna still flew towards the mountain at a steady pace.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sweetie Belle suddenly asked

"If anything goes wrong, I will try my utmost best to protect you." The Alicorn answered. Sweetie Belle relaxed. It reassured the unicorn that she had such a powerful being on her side. Granted, she was not quite Celestia, but she could still fight for her beliefs.

"Consciousness at 99%"

"She's almost conscious." Drake told himself. He and the young sentry from earlier were the only ones in the lab. The only sounds were the hum of machinery and the sound of the guard's own voice.

"Hey, you over there." He turned to the sentry

"Hmm?" The sentry directed his attention to his captain

"Get some backup."

"Yes, sir." He turned to the door beside him and pressed a button. A few seconds later the doors slid open with a hissing sound as eight burly guards stepped out and walked to their designated points in what seemed like synchronised slow motion. They stood stock still as the machine announced

"Subject is fully conscious."

Scootaloo's eyes snapped open. They had a bright blue glow. She had claw-like lights sticking out of her hooves and blue fangs and wing coverings. She used an attack to smash the glass. The guards braced themselves and a wave of the orange liquid came at them, not even flinching as the wave hit them. The dregs of the liquid poured through the cracks as Scootaloo crouched on the floor of the tank with the wires still attached to her. She looked into Drake's red eyes and ripped herself out of the wires and flew at him. He assumed a fighting position but Scootaloo's new-found strength knocked him on his back.

Scootaloo dug her claws into the scientist and ripped his throat out with her fangs. She then moved on to the next guard, and the next, until she had killed them all.

"What is going on?" A voice boomed around the room. Scootaloo twisted around to see Equadon. He ran at the filly and clawed her. Scootaloo gave as good as she got, biting and clawing. They were fighting like this for a while until Scootaloo saw that Equadon's throat was unguarded. She sank her fangs into the flesh, pulling his windpipe out with her teeth and ripping it apart with her claws. He roared in pain and anger as blood spurted from his wound, then he perished, choking on his blood.

Scootaloo sat there panting for a moment, a sick mix of her own blood and that of the others in the room staining her coat. She saw the open door and flew out of it into the next room.

Luna stopped in front of the metal door.

"Luna, I need to do this alone." Sweetie stated

"How do you plan on getting in?" Luna asked. Sweetie Belle thought in silence. Then she zoomed over to the door and banged it loudly, yelling

"Let me in! Let me in! Let me in!" The door opened and Sweetie Belle turned to Luna with a smug smile on her face. She turned when she heard a shout from inside. She saw a Draquilequus fly so low over her head that she saw its beady eyes look into her own. But instead of going for her, it went for Luna, clawing and biting. A few more flew out and assisted the first one.

"Princess Luna!" Sweetie Belle shouted

"I'll be fine! You go inside!" Luna replied, trying to wrestle the creatures off her.

Sweetie ran into the metal corridor, her panting and hoof-steps echoing mind-numbingly around the long room.

She burst into a dark room and immediately felt a sense of impending danger. Scootaloo swooped down and tried to claw at her. Sweetie Belle stared into Scootaloo's eyes. She didn't see the caring, determined pegasus she was married to. She saw a monster that had no intent but to kill her. Scootaloo swooped into the corner opposite.

"Scootaloo? What's wrong?" Sweetie Belle looked nervously at the pegasus.

"Who is Scootaloo?" She asked in monotony. "I am Subject 33." And with that, she swooped past Sweetie Belle again, this time nicking her shoulder with a claw. Sweetie winced and blood poured out. Scootaloo didn't know who she was. Nor did she recognise Sweetie Belle. While she was pondering this, Scootaloo turned and dove at Sweetie, knocking her onto her back.

"Scootaloo!" Sweetie Belle shouted. Scootaloo hesitated. Then she hissed and showed her fangs. Sweetie Belle felt tears running down her face as she prepared herself for death. But then, Luna's words rung in her mind:

"There is always hope." So without hesitation, she kissed Scootaloo soundly on the lips. She felt the blue fire draining from her. Scootaloo blinked and found herself kissing her wife, her coat stained with blood, in a blood stained room with Draquilequui bodies littered around the floor.

"What..?" She managed to ask.

"Scootaloo!" Sweetie Belle flung her fore-legs around her wife and hugged her close.

"What happened?" She asked "why is there dead bodies? Did I-?"

"Yeah, you killed them. You were taken here. Celestia knows what happened to you."

Sweetie clarified matters "Luna bought me here- oh no!" She suddenly leapt to her hooves

"What is it?" Scootaloo asked

"I left Luna outside fighting like ten of those guys!" Sweetie Belle ran outside accompanied by Scootaloo. She saw that Luna had succeeded in killing the Draquilequui but she lay on the ground, wounded.

"Luna!" They shouted and rushed over to the princess

"Ah, Scootaloo...you're alive... I told you Sweetie.. I told you there was always hope." And Luna died in front of them.

"Luna! Luna!" Sweetie Belle shouted. "Why did you die? You did everything for everypony! You made Scootaloo face her fears! You helped everypony! You raise the moon! We love you!" And Scootaloo nuzzled into Sweetie Belle. They felt a strange power coming from their neck bands. The orange power coursed into Luna's body. The Alicorn princess woke up.

"Where am I?"

"Luna!" The fillies helped the blood-stained Alicorn onto her hooves.

"You- you bought me back to life!" She gasped when she saw their wedding bands glowing.

"Really?" Scootaloo cocked her head.

"Really." Luna confirmed "you possess the most powerful magic in Equestria - true love!"

Sweetie Belle smiled and she and Scootaloo got onto Luna's back.

"Whatever." She chuckled "just take us home!"

Luna flew back to the Lake and dove in. The three ponies felt the blood washing out from their fur. Luna flew up into the sky with the fillies, just as Celestia's sun was beginning to rise.


End file.
